In 3GPP S2a networks such as wireless local area networks (WLAN), there is no signaling mechanism between a user equipment (UE) and an access gateway (e.g., trusted WLAN access gateway (TWAG)) to enable signaling of packet data network (PDN) connection and network session aspects including access point name (APN), handover, etc. Because there are no UE changes supported currently, the UE can only send Internet protocol (IP) layer requests or, for IPv6, wait for the default router/gateway to supply an IP prefix/address as configuration.